


always hanging around

by syntheid



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: ArtRage, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheid/pseuds/syntheid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krad bothering Satoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always hanging around

[Progress shots.](http://mythikos.tumblr.com/post/35263243913/even-though-i-meant-to-start-working-on-a-holiday)


End file.
